1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system, and in particular, to a computer implemented method for integrated circuit design. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method, system, and computer usable program code for automated planning in the physical synthesis process of integrated circuit (IC) design.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern day electronics include components that use integrated circuits. Integrated circuits are electronic circuits formed using Silicon as a substrate and by adding impurities to form solid-state electronic devices, such as transistors, diodes, and resistors. Commonly known as a “chip”, an integrated circuit is generally encased in hard plastic. The components in modern day electronics generally appear to be rectangular black plastic pellets with connector pins protruding from the plastic encasement.
The software tools used for designing ICs produce, manipulate, or otherwise work with the circuit layout and circuit components on very small scales. Some of the components that such a tool may manipulate may only measure tens of nanometer across when formed in Silicon. The designs produced and manipulated using these software tools are complex, often including hundreds of thousands of such components interconnected to form an intended electronic circuitry.
Logical synthesis, physical synthesis, and generation of a routed and timing closed design are some of the functions of an IC design software tool. Logical synthesis is the process of designing the logical operation that is to be achieved by a circuit. Physical synthesis is the mapping, translating, or integration of that logical synthesis to the physical design components, such as logic gate and buffer circuits. Routing and timing closed design is the design produced by adjusting the wire routings in and component placements in a design so that the design meets certain design criteria such as delay or slew of signals, or wirelength restrictions.
In physical synthesis, generally as a simulation in a design tool, components are placed and interconnected to determine the resulting circuit's characteristics. Components can be moved or changed if certain characteristics have to be altered. Some examples of problems solved during the physical synthesis process are determining the component to move or change, determining the components to add or delete, and determining the routes between components that require buffering.